1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an item editing method, an item editing device, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an item editing method, an item editing device, and a program for editing text strings and other items that are printed on the label surface of optical recording media such as DVD and CD media according to the shape of the label surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand has risen for centrally managing recording data on optical recording media such as CDs and DVDs in order to ensure the confidentiality of personal information and corporate secrets, for example. Demand for producing or dubbing relatively small quantities, such as approximately 10 to 100, optical recording media for distribution at trade shows or on the street is also growing.
To meet these needs, disc-publishing devices that record digital data, image data, or music data, for example, at high speed on optical recording media and then print the disc content on the label surface have been introduced.
An example of a recording medium production device for business applications is the recording medium production device taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-58649 that has a disc holder for stocking blank CDs, a CD recording unit, a label printer unit, and a recorded CD holder, and is used for recording medical images on optical recording media and printing an identification label on the label side.
It may also be desirable to edit the shape of an item such as a block of text (also referred to as a “text block”) that is printed on the label surface to form an arch shape that conforms to the shape of the printing surface (the label surface) of the CD or DVD disc.
An “arch shape” as used herein is a general term for the shape of a closed area that is formed by two arcs and two line segments and divides two concentric circles of two radii with one straight line or two straight lines, or a fan shape.
The “shape of an item” is the shape of the printable area of one item.
However, when the shape or central angle of an arch-shaped item is changed, or the layout position of an arch-shaped item is changed, a different editing operation is required than when changing the angle of rotation or the shape of a rectangular item or changing the layout position of a rectangular item. In other words, there was no operation enabling the operator to change the shape of the item, or there were operations that could be used when the item is rectangular but not when the item is arch-shaped.
Depending on whether the shape of the item is a rectangle or an arch, the operator must therefore change the method of editing the item, or change the item to a rectangle, edit the item, and then return the item to an arch shape.
Another problem is that when changing the shape of an item by an editing operation, the shape of the item may differ from the shape intended by the operator after the change is made.